


"Remains to be seen."

by NotTheProtagonist



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gil's thoughts during final scene of Season 2, because what a good wholesome scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheProtagonist/pseuds/NotTheProtagonist
Summary: An extension of my other work, "Tragical Romance and All?", for Gilbert's POV.





	"Remains to be seen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AdelphaHighbrow for suggesting this :) Hope you enjoy

“Tragical romance and all?” How could he resist asking? It felt like every little thing was pushing them closer, urging them to dive in deep, uncharted waters and try to swim.

Sat inside the church with Anne by his side had felt so wonderfully right. The thought of reaching over to hold her hand occurred to him, and part of him was confident she wouldn't pull away. She was the one to invite him to sit with her – he had planned to sit alone. He loved that he got along with Marilla and even Matthew. He loved that they seemed to approve of him. The fantastical future of asking for Anne's hand was just a glisten on the horizon, but he could still see it. It was coming at him hard and fast and he wasn't sure if he'd be ready for its arrival.

Her response had come so quickly, it made a jolt run down his spine.  
“Remains to be seen.” He watched her head tip as a smile graced her lips.  
Good Lord. She knew. He felt oddly exposed, like she could search his thoughts as easily as a drawer. The feeling made his heart leap, as it had so many times when Anne's eyes fixed on his. It seemed they were making up on lost time. They'd caught each other staring at least four times that week, but where before she would look away and flush, she had started to return the look, waiting for him to back down instead. It was a challenge both relished, and one that kept them tossing and turning during the night.

He was glad to leave Avonlea after his father passed. He needed to see the world beyond Prince Edward Island, but he wasn't the only one to grow. Anne was no longer the shy orphan he saved from Billy Andrews. She was delightfully bold and their shared gaze, as well as making their hearts race and palms sweat, proved that. Gilbert had, on several occasions, overheard Cole or Diana teasing Anne about him, though he'd had to vacate the area before anyone questioned his giant grin.

As eager as he was to develop his relationship with Anne, it had to be put on hold, not only for the sake of propriety, but to ensure both could focus on their chosen vocations.  
He could hope that one day Avonlea's future teacher and doctor would shock their neighbours by starting a romance but for now, he was happy with their stolen smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
